1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus which is configured to jet a liquid from a nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording apparatus including an ink jet head which is configured to jet ink from nozzles is known. The ink-jet recording apparatus includes four ink supply ports provided on the upper surface of the ink jet head. Each of four ink supply ports is provided with a filter portion which has the area same as that of the ink supply port and which is formed of a portion of a Ni filter. Accordingly, any foreign substance in the ink is captured by the filter portion when the ink flows into the ink jet head through each of the ink supply ports, and thus the foreign substance in the ink is prevented from flowing into the ink-jet head.